Class List
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: A bit of an A/U. One-Shot. What would happen if Elphaba became a teacher, and her students consisted of Her's & Fiyero's children, Glinda's children, and Nessa & Boq's son?


As Elphaba Thropp-Tiggulaar entered the room, all of the students scrambled to their respective seats, knowing the consequence of not sitting, when she arrived. Elphaba made her way to her desk, near the large blackboard, planted behind her, slipping off her jacket, and simply hanging it on the back of the chair. Afterward, taking her seat, she flipped through her papers for her Sorcery class attendance list, to find the sheet, which seemed to have disappeared. Finally, the small sheet was found and she grabbed to pen to begin the large attendance list. She sighed, then beginning to speak.

"Welcome back, class" she boomed, "I hope you all had a wonderful break, but now it's back to studying for your winter finals. First, we will do attendance as per usual and then we will begin class."

A few names of more unfamiliar students were read off with a few answers called out of 'here'. It was when she reached near the end of the list, that the names were familiar, possibly a bit too familiar.

"Avaya Tiggulaar?" she called out, though not truly needing the answer, knowing her daughter was within the sea of students.

"Here!" Avaya rung out from the front row, smiling to her mother. Elphaba nodded to her daughter, moving on.

She sighed, "Atlas Tiggular?" she looked up from the list to see her son, sleeping on his desk, taking after his father.

She spoke up a bit, "Atlas Tiggulaar?" Avaya looked to her mother, who simply nodded for this was their everyday routine. Avaya turned around to her brother who sat only one row behind her, so Elphaba could keep an eye on him. Avaya paused for one moment, before smacking her hand right beside her brother's face on his desk.

Atlas' face shot up from the desk, frantically moving it side to side, in fright. Elphaba slightly chuckled to see this, as it reminded her of the many times Fiyero had done the same thing. Once, he caught his breath, Avaya whispered something to him, then turning back to her own seat.

"Here." Atlas sighed, slouching back into his chair, in a very Fiyero way.

Elphaba just half-smiled, shaking her head at her son, as she turned back to the attendance.

"Benjamin Thropp-Woodland?" she asked, seeing her nephew's hand slowly raise. He smiled to her, which she kindly returned. She had a liking for the boy no matter how much his munchkin father may have gotten on her nerves, he was still her sister's child and had his mother's work ethic.

"Teal Upland?" she called out, and a hand shot up, "Here!" she screeched.

Elphaba winced back at the pitch that Glinda's daughter had, something much like her mothers.

"Azure Upland?" she asked, and the boy's hand slowly raised, coming into sight.

"Here" he called.

"Okay, Class. Now that, that's out of the way, let's begin the hands on preparation. One part of your exam, before your next semester and new classes start, is the hands on exam, proving that you indeed learned something here, in Sorcery." She finished, as she looked towards Teal, who bowed her head down. As much as Elphaba would like to have an affectionate liking for her best friend's daughter, she sadly had her mother's work ethic, which was almost non-existent.

"Therefore, if you would like to pass with the class, I would highly suggest, that I see some hands up today, for feedback on what you must work on to pass the physical exam. So, today we will work on the levitation of a glass cup, from one table to the other, metres away from each other." Avaya smiled at this, being her mother's daughter, Atlas had somehow managed to be not paying attention again and was doodling on his notebook, Teal just sank in her chair slightly, Azure was sitting tall, smiling like his father would, and Ben, being shy, just want to disappear altogether.

"Who would like to start?" Elphaba asked, and Avaya's hand shot up, "How about someone other than Avaya?" she asked. Ben sank lowered in his chair, hoping to not be seen.

"Ben-"Elphaba started, as she leaned over to peer around the other students to Ben, "would you like to come try?" she smiled. The boy, who had red hair and very much resembled his father, but also much of Nessa too, slowly made his way down beside Elphaba.

"You can do this, Ben. I know you can. "She reassured, before moving over to her desk, to watch him. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating hard, slowly but surely made the glass move from one table to the other. The class clapped, as the cup was placed to the other table. Elphaba walked over giving Ben his paper, saying what he did well, and the needed improvements.

"Thank you, Auntie Elphaba." He whispered, only having Elphaba in ear shot.

"You're very welcome, Ben."

A few more students went, all succeeding. Elphaba knowing her class, planned to have the 'good' students all go first, hoping the failing or close to failing students would actually pay attention, to learn something. Avaya went and with flying colours, passed it with little needed improvements, reminding Elphaba how much her daughter was like her. Of course, she resembled her and Fiyero, with Fiyero's features and Elphaba's long ebony curls, but when it came to academics, Avaya was all Elphaba.

"Okay, there's two more of you that need to go, so decide between you two, who's going last and whose going next. Teal and Atlas." Both Atlas and Teal shot a look at eachother, before Teal decided she needed to prove she could do it, "I'll do it !" she squealed, running down to Elphaba. Her 'concertration' face, really reminded Elphaba of Glinda, and she had to let out a little chuckle. Much to Elphaba's surprise, of how much Teal was of Glinda, Teal successfully moved the glass from one table to the other. Elphaba handed her, her slip of paper, and she skipped back to her spot.

Elphaba stared to Atlas, who was hiding in his chair.

"Atlas!" Elphaba finally boomed out, which made Atlas jump from his chair, now beside her.

Atlas was just about to start when Elphaba stopped him.

"I truly want to see how much you've been listening, Atlas. You're going to use a different glass." Elphaba declared, and moved over to her bag, grabbing something out.

"Mum, no." Atlas spoke, shaking his head, when he saw the small green bottle, with the words _'Green Elixir' _written on it.

"Atlas, this will prove to you that you need to listen in class." Atlas winced, as his mother replaced the glass, with the Elixir bottle, which also was glass, meaning if it was dropped, it would break.

"Mum, I can't use Grandma's bottle."

"Yes, you can and yes, you will' Elphaba sternly replied.

Atlas brought all of his concentration together, slowly lifting the glass bottle, from the table, he made it halfway, before he began to panic, losing concentration, dropping the bottle.

He closed his eyes, frightened to face his mother. Opening his eyes, he found his mother, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mum."

"Class dismissed." Elphaba spoke, and the class cleared out leaving Avaya, Elphaba and Atlas in the classroom.

"Atlas, I truly thought you had it in you, to simply move the Elixir bottle. But, I guess I've thought wrong." Elphaba's voice broke.

"Mum, I'm sorry." Atlas pleaded.

"You'll speak with your father." Elphaba said as she slowly wiped the tear off her cheek.

Slowly, Atlas could hear the sound of shoes clicking, from behind him. He knew it was Fiyero.

"Son." He spoke.

"Hi Dad."

As Fiyero made his way to Elphaba he put something on her desk beside her. There was one moment, where everyone was silent for different reasons.

"But-" Atlas spoke, as his sister fell into a laughing fit, and he laid a glare at her before returning seeing the exact green bottle beside his mother, who was not longer crying but smiling.

"Avaya?" he asked, who was laughing. Elphaba nodded for Avaya to speak.

"Mum and Dad, pranked you with a replica of Grandma's bottle so that you would take school more seriously." She laughed.

"Is that true?" he turned to Elphaba.

"Atlas, listen. I know you haven't been playing attention in class… Do you think you'd actually use Grandma's bottle for something I knew you were going to fail? I wanted to show you that you never know what will happen or if the circumstances will change and you need to pay attention in class." Elphaba sighed, and looked to Fiyero.

"Look Bud, I learned it the hard way in University, you can ask your mother," he looked to Elphaba who nodded, "You need to pay attention in classes. It's not worth it, to slack. You need to pass your mothers class." Fiyero said.

"I will, but that was a mean prank to play! Making me think I broke, the only thing Mum has left of Grandma's." Atlas put his foot down.

"But it taught you the lesson didn't it?" Elphaba looked to her son, who nodded.

"I'm sorry Mum, I'll study more and work harder." Elphaba smiled.

"Hey, you guys start out, Mum and I will catch up." Fiyero told Atlas and Avaya, who obeyed their father, leaving the class, beginning to head home.

"Hey Fae-" Fiyero started, catching Elphaba's attention, "How did you know using Melena's bottle would work?"

She smiled, "Even though Atlas may be like you when it comes to school work, or work in general-" she took his hand in her, staring into his eyes," He may have that part of you, but he also has your good heart, and he wouldn't want me to be hurting or upset about something. So even though, he slacks in academics, he would try his hardest with it, even though I know it wouldn't be enough to work. I was hoping using an exact replica of Mom's bottle would teach him the lesson."

Fiyero flashed his goofy grin at her, "You're good."

"I know" she smiled, leaning into him as they walked out of her classroom.

"So, what's it like teaching all of the kids? Our kids, Avaya and Atlas, Galinda's Teal and Azure, and Nessa and Boq's boy Benjamin?"

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle, "Don't get me started." She smiled.


End file.
